CRY
by Luna Black21
Summary: pues es un songfic jeje basado en la cancion cry de mandy moore y pues creo k es todo, trata sobre lo k draco siente y sobre lo k hermione nota de nuevo en el rubito jeje bueno leanlo porfaa soy nueva en esto, asi k diganme si lo hice bien o no si? bye


"Cry"

Hola jeje bueno aki una corita historia en mi opinion mega melosa pro bueno... pues les aconsejo leerla jutno con la canción "cry" de una chica llamada Mandy Moore jeje a mi me fascina la cancion y pues basicamente me hice una historia asi en mi cabeza y pense en esta pareja para la cancion jeje, espero no haberme ekivocado (mucho jejej) bueno bye leeanlo porfa y pues dejenme su opinion jiiijiji

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Era una tarde de julio, el día no importa, solo importa el hecho de que una chica de cabello castaño, un poco revuelto y recogido en un sencillo moño, que dejaba escapar un par de bucles alrededor de sus ojos, dando un aspecto totalmente inocente y puro, estaba recordando la tarde que cambio su vida por completo.

flash back+++-

Eran finales de septiembre y las clases habían sido canceladas por una plan de Dumbledore de juntar las casas, a Hermione en verdad esto no le importaba, tenía poco de iniciar su séptimo curso en hogwarts y se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, y ya todo se estaba volviendo monótono, por primera vez tenía curiosidad de lo que seria estar en una escuela normal, sin cosas que explotaran cada que las tocaras, sin libros que te mordieran, y sin…

Aléjense todos!!! – dijo a gritos un joven rubio de mirada fría.

Exacto sin Malfoy, la verdad es que lo odiaba por el simple hecho de que siempre le hacía la vida imposible, de cualquier forma y en cualquier tiempo posible.

Pero hacía tiempo que lo notaba raro, ausente, aunque la verdad no le importaba, para ella seguía siendo el mismo hurón que la llamaba sangre-sucia, sabelotodo, come libros, ratón de biblioteca, y miles de insultos mas, para ella lo mejor que le podría pasar es que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Aunque debía reconocer que tenía unos ojos hermosos, si, eso era lo único bello en Malfoy, sus ojos.

-Vamos Malfoy…- pero Hermione no pudo seguir hablando, creyó notar en esos ojos tan duros como el acero, una mirada triste, melancólica, "estoy alucinando o…"

-Aléjate Granger

"OK si alucino y mucho". Pero de todas maneras nuestra querida Hermione decidió seguir a Draco, "no me pienso quedar con la curiosidad y si en verdad le pasa algo? O por Merlin!!! Que me ocurre? Hace menos de un minuto deseaba que se esfumara de la faz de la tierra y ahora me preocupo por si le "aflige " algo? Vamos Hermione reacciona!!!!". Sin embargo no hizo caso a su cerebro (por mas raro que fuese XD) y decidió seguirla, con la "intención" de solo asegurar de que Malfoy no causara problemas.

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

En cambio Draco se encontraba totalmente ausente al mundo, la noticia de que su padre había muerto durante la batalla final, no lo había entristecido en lo mas mínimo, a causa de el llevaba la marca en su brazo, a causa de el sus dos mejores amigos, Blaise Zabbini y Pansy Parkinson, habían muerto durante esa estúpida batalla, y ahora su madre, la única persona que lo había querido sin importar nada, la única que le había dado cariño, ahora estaba muerta, la había perdido a manos de un maldito mortifago. Draco sonrió las ironías de la vida, una sangre-pura muerta a manos de un mortifago. Decidió no pensar mas e irse a un lugar en el que aun se sentía tranquilo y en paz, camino y camino hasta que llego a un bello claro de mezcla de bosque y selva, se apreciaban miles de flores y árboles, y a fondo se apreciaba un pequeño lago, de agua cristalina y brillante y aun mas al fondo se observaban unas montañas por donde salía un sol, que cautivaba.

_The moment that I saw you cry  
It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Era ya algo tarde por hay de las 5:30 y a hermione le paso lo k nunca creyó posible haberle pasado, se perdió entre los jardines, o bueno creía que estaba en los jardines

Debí pedirle el mapa a Harry, debí pedírselo, pero ahh no yo solita puedo encontrar un lugar sin perderme

Hermione se regañaba por ser un _poco,_ esta bien MUY testaruda, pro sabía que ya no había vuelta de hoja, así que siguió caminando, en algún momento la tenían que encontrar no?

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Draco no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, había estado llorando por largo tiempo, y lo seguía haciendo, la tarde ya no era dorada, ya el cielo era oscuro y a lo lejos se apreciaba una hermosa luna llena, y el lago se veía mas mágico aun; sin embargo todo esto no llamo la atención de hermione sino la persona que se encontraba ahí, hincada y llorando, pudo ver esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos grises tan semejantes con esa noche, igual de fríos y tristes, por primera vez desde que habia conocido a Draco Malfoy, lo vio como lo que era, solo Draco, nada de sangre pura, nada de nada, solo otro chico de 17 años que también había sufrido durante esa guerra, que no les pertenecía, por primera vez lo vio como un niño que siempre había sufrido, al que siempre le dijeron como tenía que pensar, como tenía que actuar, al cual le negaron el derecho de sentir y de demostrar sus sentimientos, un niño que desde antes de nacer ya tenia un destino planeado, y por primera vez Hermione sintió deseo de abrazarlo, de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, de hacerlo feliz, de borrarle esos miedos y esa tristeza.

_I wanted to hold you  
i wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

Y así lo hizo sin pensarlo mucho, se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo, pensó que tal vez el chico la rechazaría, que gritaría alguno de sus típicos insultos, pero no se quería quedar con la sensación de no ayudarlo, para sorpresa de ella, _el correspondió el_ abrazo. Hermione sentía el olor de menta embriagando todos sus sentidos, la necesidad del abrazo, el frío de la piel del chico, y los latidos del corazón acelerados, sin saber como se atrevió a hablarle:

vamos Draco tranquilo, ya, ya todo va a pasar, tranquilo cuéntame vamos…

No tenía mas ganas de hacerse el fuerte, no tenía mas ganas de seguir siendo el malo de la historia, y ella estaba ahí, dispuesta a brindarle su apoyo, pudo sentir la calidez de su abrazo, el latido de su corazón, el perfume dulce de su piel, la suavidad de su cabello y las palabras de consuelo en su oído.

shhh… no arruines el momento

Y sin decir mas Draco la beso, tan dulce y delicadamente como el roce de una rosa, fue extremadamente puro, Hermione le correspondió el beso de forma tímida y tranquila, sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando de cada segundo que sus pulmones le permitían, cuando por fin recordaron que necesitaban aire para respirar se separaron lenta y pausadamente solo lo necesario para verse a los ojos, fue un choque de miradas miel contra acero, calor contra frío, ambos sonrieron y por primera vez Hermione conoció la sonrisa sincera de Draco, la sonrisa verdadera, sin pizca de cinismo ni altivez, solo dulzura y paz.

perdóname- dijo Draco

Hermione solo sonrió en respuesta y lo volvió a besar, así estuvieron toda la noche, beso tras beso, sonrisa tras sonrisa, al final ambos se quedaron dormidos recargados en un árbol, Hermione sobre el pecho de Draco y el acunándola en sus brazos.

fin flash back+++

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find..._ In places no one would find  
_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Hermione seguía recargada en la ventana de su habitación, viendo las estrellas y la luna, seguía recordando y pensando en lo horrible que hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera encontrado a Draco aquella tarde, de repente sintió unos brazos que rodearon su cintura y unos labios, que bien conocía y que bien la conocían, en su cuello, ella solo sonrío y se dejo hacer y deshacer por su compañero de vida de mas de 5 años.

Vamos Draco contrólate jajaja

Me lo dices con una voz tan poco decidida Mía

Después se fueron al dormitorio entre risas y besos y caricias, Draco la tumbo sobre la cama y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez, con una timidez de extraños, con una ansia y un amor de novios, con la picardía de adolescentes que cometen una travesura, después de horas y horas de haberse amado una y otra vez, Draco se quedo recargado en el pecho de Hermione y ella comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, Draco fue el primero en caer en el sueño, Hermione en cambio siguió recordando y pensando, que esa tarde en que vio a Draco, esa tarde en que ella cambio, porque no solo Draco cambio con el amor de Herms sino que ella también, esa tarde conoció los sentimientos del hombre de su vida, los encontró en lugares que nunca se imaginaria nadie, y en el instante en que vio esos ojos bañados en tristeza y lagrimas comprendió que siempre los había amado, que no podría vivir sin ellos y que daría la vida antes que verlos de nuevo tristes, solo en el momento en que vio la primer lagrima entendió todo eso.

Siempre recordare esa tarde amor, ese momento en que me di cuenta que siempre te amé y siempre te amaría.

Yo también te amo Mía…

Fin.

jejje no pues espero que haya gustado soy principiante y la cancion pues es la favorita de una amiga y le prometi una historia aki esta la traduccion pa el k le interese:

Siempre recordaré  
Que fue al final de la tarde  
Perduró por siempre  
Y terminó muy pronto  
Estabas solo  
Mirando el cielo oscuro y gris  
Cambié

En lugares que nadie encontraría  
Tus sentimientos profundamente en tu interior (profundamente en tu interior)  
Fue entonces que comprendí  
Que por siempre estaba en tus ojos  
El momento en que te vi llorar

El momento en que te vi llorar  
Fue al finalizar septiembre  
Nunca te había visto antes (y tu fuiste)  
Siempre fuiste el frío  
Pero nunca estuve tan segura  
Estabas solo  
Mirando el cielo oscuro y gris  
Cambié

En lugares que nadie encontraría  
Tus sentimientos profundamente en tu interior (profundamente en tu interior)  
Fue entonces que comprendí  
Que por siempre estaba en tus ojos  
El momento en que te vi llorar

Quería abrazarte  
Quería que todo se marchara  
Quería que tu supieras  
Quería hacer que todo estuviera bien…

Siempre recordaré…  
Que fue al final de la tarde…  
En lugares que nadie encontraría…

En lugares que nadie encontraría  
Tus sentimientos profundamente en tu interior (profundamente en tu interior)  
Fue entonces que comprendí  
Que por siempre estaba en tus ojos  
El momento en que te vi llorar


End file.
